Life's next advantures
by my daydream world
Summary: spoilers for dark tower. Elyan meets up with a old firend... more inside
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING SPOILERS FOR THE DARK TOWER DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. **

**Okay so to the ones who are reading hope you enjoy**

Elyan opened his eyes with a sudden though 'I'm dead' Then his next though was 'Is this the afterlife?' He sat up he feel better than he ever did.

" Elyan?" said a voice. Elyan turn to see Lancelot standing behind him. 'I must be dead' though Elyan

"Lancelot?" asked Elyan in disbelieve

"The one and only" said Lancelot he hold out a hand to help Elyan on to his feet. But Elyan did take it and got up on his own. "You kissed Gwen, on the night before her wedding"

Lancelot looked down "I was already dead, Elyan. Morgana done some kind of spell. I would never do that to Gwen..."

Elyan stopped "Morgana?"

"She didn't want Gwen taking the throne...becoming queen" explained Lancelot "At one point I had feeling for Gwen. And I think she had some for me. But she chosen Arthur. And I don't blame her"

Elyan believe Lancelot he knew Lancelot. "I'm sorry"

"So am I" said Lancelot. The new knight shared a brotherly hug "So how is everyone? It's been a long time"

"Arthur's king" said Elyan "Gwen queen, Gwaine hasn't change much, Percival talks a bit more, Leon the same as ever"

"What about Merlin?" asked Lancelot

Elyan remember that Lancelot and Merlin were closes friends. Out of all the knights Merlin was closest to Lancelot followed by Gwaine. "Merlin" said Elyan he had to think "His... alright I think more serious."

Lancelot nodded "Do you know why?" he asked.

Elyan shook his head "But I own him. He's the one who found the way out of the forest , the one who found the dark tower to Gwen."

"Why that doesn't surprised me?" asked Lancelot to himself "I own him too"

"How?" asked Elyan

"It's a long strong" asked Lancelot guessing Merlin was still keeping his magic secret "But Merlin's stubborn and loyal, he'll do anything to help friend. Even if it means putting himself in danger"

"Do you think Gwen is alright?" asked Elyan "she was the only family I had"

Lancelot place a hand on Elyan shoulder "Gwen got Arthur to look after her. Arthur, Merlin and the other knights. There are her friends, they'll look after her"

Elyan nodded "So what happens now?"

"Well it's you're chosen" said Lancelot "Get use to the fact that your dead, meet up with loved ones..."

"Can we commutate the the living?" asked Elyan

Lancelot looked serious "its better we don't" he said "It can go wrong, very wrong. Otherwise I would have done it"

"You can about meeting our loved ones" said Elyan "..."

"Your parents are here" said Lancelot

Elyan nodded "Can you take me to them?"

"Of course" said Lancelot leading the way

**What do you think? I love the knights I hate it when they killed Lancelot (twice) and now Elyan if they killed off Gwaine I be really upset. Or any more of the main knights. But I am glad Merlin used some impressive magic to find his way to the dark tower. Hope he carry on using it. Also I like to see Queen Mab again**

**Gwen next episode... And OLD MERLIN! **

**Anyway I wanted to do this because Elyan death reminded me of Lancelot. I might add another chapter on if that is that people want. Let me know in a review. **

**Thank for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to every one who had read and review so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Elyan sat down near some water thinking. He just been reunion with his parents it was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness he got to see and talk and hug his parents again. Also sadness of knowing Gwen wasn't there too see them. It was odd seeing his mother and father together it hadn't been like that since he was a child.

"Are you alright?" asked Lancelot sitting next to Elyan

"I'm nor sure" said Elyan "I'm dead but I am thinking and specking"

"True" said Lancelot "But this is the afterlife they things that you can explain. Just like our old lives, their are questions with no answers"

Elyan laughed a tiny bit "How can we be here, when all our friends are out there"

Lancelot looked down "Well coming back as ghost dose no one any good"

Elyan looked at Lancelot "We can come back as ghost?"

"It's not right" said Lancelot "most people can see ghost so you try to get their attention and you scared the person you want to talk too. Or drive them mad. Anyway it's hard becoming a ghost, the main way to become a ghost is though magic"

Elyan looked at Lancelot "Is there a way to see them?"

"You can" said Lancelot "But it's not the same. It like you at the top of a tower looking down. Your watching you friends but you can't be with them. You see something, something that can hurt one of them. You try and warn them but they can't hear you. " Lancelot looked at Elyan "Sometime we see thing what the emery are up too, and we can stop it"

Elyan was disappointed "What is there to do here?"

"Well they lots of new people" said Lancelot he suddenly had an idea "I know someone who is a just like Gwaine and Merlin... well his Merlin childhood friend. But he's a good guy you wouldn't believe what he and Merlin use to get up to when they were younger"

"I'm not in the mood" said Elyan

Lancelot looked thoughtful "When I died... the first time. I did it to stop someone else dying. Someone who hadn't let finished their destiny. They had so much let to do. So I gave them more time"

Elyan looked "Are you talking about Arthur?"

"Partly" said Lancelot knowing Arthur and Merlin normally come together as twos. "But the point I am making is. We both died looking after someone. It doesn't make it easier but we did something good. Our last actions"

" Let me guess your next sentence is that it get easier" said Elyan getting fed up

"It dose" said Lancelot "We move on, just like our friends do. Doesn't mean we stop missing them"

"Can you give me some space?" asked Elyan

"Sure" said Lancelot "You know their are lots of intrusting people you can talk too not just me or your parents"

Elyan nodded and Lancelot walked away. Elyan thought about Gwen. He wanted her to move on. She had the rest of her life ahead of her. And He knew she wanted him to make the most of his afterlife. "So" he said to himself "What's next"

**So what do you think Elyan could do next? Who will he talk too what will he do? Ideas will be great :D**


End file.
